tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dudley Puppy (TUFF Agents)
'''Dudley Puppy '''is the partner, and now husband of Kitty Katswell and second-in-command of Team Katswell. He was chosen by Chief Herbert Dumbrowski after he unintentionally stopped Bad Dog, Leather Teddy, and Francisco when he was running after his chew toy. He was made into Kitty's partner, much to her at-first dismay. Dudley didn't tell his mother, Peg Puppy that he was working as a TUFF Agent as she thought that would be a dangerous job. Once she found out he was working as a secret agent, she tried to make him quit the agency, but then Peg was captured by Birdbrain as she was wearing his latest device. After Dudley saved Peg, she decided to let him stay as an agent. Dudley's relationship with Kitty isn't always easy, especially for her, but their relationship has gotten stronger overtime. Dudley has had two girlfriends to date, the first was Becky, the girl who works as a loan manager at the bank, and the other was Daisy. But at some point, Daisy was no longer available for Dudley. During Valentines Day of 2015, Dudley and Kitty were both without a date as Kitty's last boyfriend, Eric, who was originally their Water Delivery Guy, had been banished for trying to send Kitty's human son, Andy Katswell away in a box. Their good friend, Eli J. Brown suggested that they ask each other out, but they weren't sure about this at first, but eventually gave into the idea. Dudley did take Kitty out for a date at some point at Quacky's Diner. They went with Kitty's sister, and former villain, Katty Katswell, who was dating Derek the current water delivery guy and brother of Eric. But it turned out to be a trap set up by Quacky the Duck and the Sharing Moose. They were saved thanks to Eli, Kitty and Katty's other sister, Cat Katswell, and Kitty's niece and nephew, Shine Ortiz and Michael O'Toole. They also helped to carry out their date by having it at TUFF. Sometime after Purpose was defeated, Dudley and Kitty's relationship started to develope further and Dudley said he would think it over for a couple of months before deciding if he really did want to spend the rest of his life with Kitty as a husband and wife. By November of 2015, he and Kitty had their true wedding and after it had happened, Dudley was actually happy for himself and Kitty. Woodland Squadron Foresger Vs. TUFFRanger When Dudley and the other agents were visiting the Foresgers during the fourth of July, Dudley got to become TUFFRed for that one day so he and his friends could help the Foresgers fight against Poluton's latest monster along with Snaptrap, Birdbrain, and the Chameleon. He teamed up with fellow TUFF Agent, Andrew Calico and Foresger member, Ron Fox. Trivia *Although he showed no romantic interest in Kitty in the TV series, they appeared to begin a romantic developement as of "The Greatest Mission Ever." *In The Purpose Mission, it was revealed that the reason he and Becky broke-up prior to "Girlfriend Or Fore" was because he accidentally spilled soup on her face and she lost it with him. *During Season 4 of "TUFF Agents", Dudley starts to mature more such as taking on more responsibilities such as paying with his own money rather than relying on others to do it for him. Gallery Dudley's Father Returns.png|Dudley with his father, Dr. Puppy after being freed from hypnotism BA Dudley.PNG|Dudley in his brain protection suit Tuff puppy dudley desktop by toonbackgrounds-d33o6lk-1-.jpg Dudley423.jpg Dudley's In Love.PNG|Dudley watching Kitty as a Qittaswell sister belly dancing How Does the HUFF Fighter Know Dudley's Name.png|Dudley asking the HUFF Fighter why she knows his name, not knowing yet that she is Daisy Dudley and I Are Excited For Yooka-Laylee.png|Dudley with Eli looking at a poster of Yooka-Laylee Dominique and Dudley Camp.PNG|Dudley caming with Dominique Azar Dudley and Sylvia Get Ice Cream.png|Dudley getting ice cream with Sylvia, Silver and Blaze's daughter Andy's Perfect Father.PNG|Dudley with his human son, Andy Katswell Puppy TUFFRanger Dudley (Hotjohnimus Version).png|Dudley as a TUFFRanger in Hotjohnimus' style TUFFRed Ranger Key.PNG|The TUFFRed Ranger Key Kitty's Concern For France.PNG|Dudley with Kitty his her French Girl outfit giving her concerns for France's attack Dudley Puppy's TUFFRanger Profile.PNG|Dudley's TUFFRanger Profile Thanks, Dudley.png|Kitty giving Dudley a kiss on the nose during "Greatest Mission Ever" Category:Characters Category:TUFF Agents Category:Fathers Category:Puppy Family Category:Katswell Family Category:Dogs Category:Heroes